


You know what happens in February

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: A late, but good Valentine's story.





	You know what happens in February

Our tale starts in Terry and Padma Boot's house, they're discussing upcoming holidays.

Padma smiled. "I don't even need to tell you what happens in February."

Terry asked with a raised eyebrow, "What happens in February?"

Padma smirked. "You know what happens in February, Ter."

Terry guessed, "Valentine's day?"

Padma beamed, "You got it and you know what'll happen if you forget again."

Terry assured her, "There's no way I'll ever forget Valentine's day again, Pad."


End file.
